El Principe Helado
by Renton-torston
Summary: Simmon no ha muerto despues de casi mil años aun se resiste al poder de la corona y la prueba esta en que ocasionalmente recuerda su pasado, recuerda a quien amo, recuerda todo y desea volver a ser feliz. Podra lograrlo, la corona lo permitira, como reaccionara marcelin, pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**Nada de esto me pertenece todos los derechos reservados para Pendleton Ward o cartoonetwork o el que posea los derechos de autor de Hora De Aventura**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad o alguno otro fic en Inglés, español, chino, japonés, francés o cualquier otro idioma es pura coincidencia ya que nunca se sabe ¬¬ **

**Esta es mi primera historia de Hora De Aventura no sean malos. ¬¬**

**El príncipe de hielo**

Era una dura pelea, peleando se encontraban un hombre que parecía muy agotado, muy herido, estaba a punto de desaparecer de este mundo, la llama de su vida estaba por extinguirse, su enemigo era una extraña masa de energía, una energía maligna, muy peligrosa - justo ahora eres débil maldito tonto por fin después de una pelea de casi mil años desaparecerás - antes de que la energía maligna asestara el golpe final contra su víctima la energía desapareció.

Mientras tanto en el mundo real

Rey helado: Entréguenme mi corona es mía malditos sean finn y Jake.

Jake: hay si tu como no y crees que te devolveremos tu corona para que nos congeles nuevamente.

Finn: ahora sin tu magia eres débil viejo tonto, ya no podrás evitar que nos llevemos a la princesa que tenias cautiva.

Finn y Jake siguieron golpeando al rey helado el cual se resistía a dejar ir a las princesas, cuando por fin pudieron escapar Finn no se percato de que aun tenia la corona del rey helado, el rey helado pronto necesito su corona se sentía mal sin ella se sentía débil, cada vez más débil, con mucha dificultad logro llegar a la casa de Finn y Jake, toco el timbre de forma desesperada hasta que por fin Jake le abrió la puerta.

RH: mi corona malditos ladrones – dijo mientras tosía y yacía tirado en el piso.

Jake: rayos viejo estas realmente mal toma tu corona – dijo mientras estiraba la mano dentro de la casa del árbol luego de unos instantes saco la corona del rey helado – toma tu cochina corona.

RH: ha por fin nunca me había separado por tanto tiempo de mi corona me comenzaba a sentir como desnudo sin ella, bueno chicos hasta la próxima.

Así había pasado todo el día el rey Helado se dispuso a dormir pues la separación de su corona lo había dejado muy agotado.

Mientras tanto la energía había vuelto a aparecer frente a aquel hombre pero esta vez todo era diferente, él hombre era distinto ya no era aquel viejo ser acabado, era joven, era fuerte, después de 1000 años de ardua pelea se había fortalecido y gracias a la desaparición de la energía ahora tenía el poder suficiente para pelear y la clave para derrotarla, lentamente el hombre se acerco a la energía, la energía noto inmediatamente el peligro proveniente de aquel hombre, el joven esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al ver que la energía le temía, era su oportunidad de por fin ser libre, la energía lo ataco nuevamente con los mismos ataques que el hombre había soportado durante 1000 años pero esta vez ninguno resulto, pronto el hombre tomo a la energía y comenzó a golpearla la energía se resistía pero era inútil poco a poco con cada golpe esta iba disminuyendo su tamaño y su poder, lentamente la energía estaba por desaparecer el hombre la miro y le dijo no te matare ya que tu eres la que me mantiene vivo y aun tengo cosas pendientes que hacer a cambio de tu vida me darás la llave para salir de aquí.

Nuevamente en el mundo real el rey helado seguía durmiendo pero sentía muchos malestares, en su cuerpo sentía dolores, mareos y fiebre cosa extraña pues el no había sentido fiebre nunca en su vida o al menos el no lo recordaba, el rey helado despertó solo para ver como de la corona se separaron 2 de las 3 gemas y alrededor de las gemas se formo una extraña bola gigante de nieve esta fue tomando forma lentamente, de esta salió un joven aparentando una edad de unos 18 años, cabello blanco largo que llegaba hasta las rodillas, piel azul, nariz grande y un extraño pantalón y camisa azules teñidos al cuerpo con una clase de botas blancas.

RH: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces en mi casa? toma esto intruso – dijo levantándose de su cama e intentando tirar rayos congelantes pero de sus palmas no salió más que un poco de escarcha.

PH: yo mi señor soy tu hijo nacido del poder de la corona soy una parte que estuvo dormida dentro de ti por muchos años, he tomado parte de la energía vital de la corona para poder existir, las 3 gemas de tu corona se han dividido 2 me pertenecen a mí y la principal y la más poderosa se ha quedado contigo, mi nombre es el Príncipe Helado estoy a tus servicios padre.

El rey helado tomo su corona y se extraño pues esta ya no tenía la típica forma de siempre ahora en lugar de tres puntas tenía solo una y era un poco más parecida a las tiaras del resto de las princesas, entonces miro la del chico era similar a la suya solo que con 2 joyas.

El extraño joven se lanzo contra el confundido rey helado y lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, gesto que el rey helado no tardo en realizar, se podía ver una pequeña lagrima caer de las mejillas de ambos, el rey helado deshizo el abrazo y se levanto.

RH: Gunter llama a todos los pingüinos del reino tengo una noticia importante que darles.

No habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando todos los pingüinos estaban reunidos, en una enorme multitud, alzándose el rey helado grito.

RH: atención todos atención, les tengo que presentar a mi querido hijo el príncipe de hielo, este también se alzo por sobre la multitud de pingüinos solo que en lugar de volar con la barba este volaba con el cabello que tenia detrás.

PH: es un placer conocerlos a todos pingüinos yo soy el hijo del rey y estoy aquí para servirle por favor llevémonos bien.

De forma inmediata los pingüinos formaron una columna y tomaron a ambos padre e hijo los llenaron de besos y abrazos todo mundo estaba feliz de lo acontecido esa noche, así pues comenzó una fiesta los pingüinos se quedaban inmóviles pues al parecer no sabían bailar, sin embargo esto a la recién formada familia no le importo ambos bailaban y se movían al ritmo de la música así fue hasta que el sol ya había salido, fue tal el agotamiento del rey helado que quedo dormido allí en el piso de su castillo entonces el príncipe tomo a su padre con cuidado de que no despertara y lo llevo a la cama, aunque también estaba cansado no tenía tiempo de dormir ya que tenia asuntos pendientes que solucionar.

Pasado el tiempo el joven llego a una extraña cueva, sin hacer el menor ruido posible este entro colgando de la pared del techo, se coloco en una esquina y miro a una chica que tocaba su bajo-hacha, con cariño recordó el pasado, recordó a esa misma muchacha, como sostuvo su mano en aquella ocasión y suspirando se dio cuenta que esa ya no era una pobre niñita, era toda una mujer capaz de comprender lo que había sucedido y más importante capaz de perdonarlo.

**Bueno espero y les haya gustado este es mi primer capítulo de este me primer fanfic sobre HDA no sean muy duros conmigo pero si díganme mis fallas y por sobre todo si les gusto juro que la historia se pondrá más interesante así que lean mi siguiente capítulo. ¬¬**

**Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía y demás fallos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nada de esto me pertenece todos los derechos reservados para Pendleton Ward o cartoonetwork o el que posea los derechos de autor de Hora De Aventura**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad o alguno otro fic en Inglés, español, chino, japonés, francés o cualquier otro idioma es pura coincidencia ya que nunca se sabe ¬¬ **

**El secreto**

El príncipe helado siguió observando sin acercarse a la casa puesto que no sabría la reacción de la vampira, entonces cuando se estaba haciendo obscuro decidió regresar al reino de hielo.

PH: Hola papa estuve explorando los alrededores lamento haberme tardado - dijo esperando una respuesta por parte de su padre.

El castillo estaba vacío miro por todos los alrededores y solo encontró a Gunter el cual dormía plácidamente en el trono, en ese preciso momento entro el rey helado cargando un misterioso saco y arrojándolo a la pequeña prisión la cual el príncipe aun desconocía para que serbia pero que pronto desearía no haberse enterado.

RH: hola hijo no debiste de haberte ido de esa forma – dijo mientras dejaba el costal en la celda – veras nos vamos a divertir mucho – dijo mientras cortaba el lazo que ataba el costal permitiendo salir el contenido de este – listo princesa ahora quédate aquí o te congelare.

PH: papá qué demonios pasa aquí porque esa chica está en la celda.

RH: ella será mi esposa y será tu nueva madre, casi lo olvido déjenme presentarlos dulce princesa este es mi hijo el príncipe helado, hijo esta es tu nueva mama la dulce princesa – dijo esto mientras daba unos pequeños saltos y aplaudía de un modo muy alegre y un tanto perturbador.

PH: espera aun no comprendo si se casara contigo entonces por qué demonios está encerrada.

Mientras el rey helado intentaba explicarle sin mucho éxito al príncipe helado, la dulce princesa solamente observaba con una cara de intriga pues no sabía de dónde había salido ese ser al que el rey helado llamaba hijo y quien podría estar tan loco como para querer ser el hijo del rey helado.

Después de una larga discusión con su padre el cual termino sin dejar las cosas en claro, pues repentinamente se fue alegando que tenía hambre, el dulce príncipe solo se quedo observando a la dulce princesa sin decir nada.

RH: bien querida es hora de la cena te he preparado unos espaguetis están deliciosos y para ti también hijo anda toma tu plato.

En ese mismo instante entraron un pequeño niño humano y un perro amarillo que solo gritaron y corrieron contra el rey helado pateándolo y tirando su comida, así sin mas había empezado una batalla, los muchachos esquivaban los rallos congelados e intentaban acercarse a el rey para golpearlo pero este volaba de un lugar a otro.

RH: hijo ayúdame golpea a estos tontos que quieren llevarse a tu madre.

PH: e, a, claro padre porque no - entonces sin poder dar el suficiente tiempo para actuar a los jóvenes pues no sabían quién era ese extraño joven estos fueron congelados.

RH: bueno eso fue agotador hijo me iré a dormir has me el favor de colocarlos en la jaula junto a tu madre para que ya no interfieran.

PH: claro padre lo que tú digas – dijo esto para abrir la puerta con una cara de seriedad y lanzo a los chicos aun congelados a la celda – lo siento chicos – dijo en un suspiro entonces la princesa que había estado en silencio desde que llego detuvo al muchacho tomándolo de la mano.

DP: ¿quién eres y porque estas con el rey helado?

PH: antes de contestarte puedes explicarme que es lo que ocurre aquí y quiénes son ellos.

DP: eso es fácil de explicar el rey helado es un maldito y loco anciano solitario que secuestra princesas para casarse con ellas, esos 2 a los que tu has congelado son los héroes de estas tierras se encargan de detener al rey helado, demás monstruos y creaturas malvadas.

El príncipe helado desconocía eso totalmente, había estado cautivo tanto tiempo que no sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo en los pocos momentos de lucidez cuando su fuerza de voluntad parecía ganar podía ver lo que sucedía en el mundo exterior.

PH: yo lo lamento, no sabía lo que ocurría, yo, yo no, no puede ser he estado secuestrando a la gente durante mil años, no puede ser – dijo esto último mientras se tiraba al piso con cara de arrepentimiento soltando una pequeña lagrima.

La princesa no tardo en notar esa extraña actitud y esas extrañas palabras sobre secuestrar a la gente durante mi l años.

DP: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que ver con el rey helado? Contéstame.

El príncipe helado no contesto ninguna pregunta solamente seguía con una cara de mortificación, lentamente abrió la puerta de la celda tomo a los muchachos y a la princesa en un rápido movimiento y comenzó a volar saliendo del castillo y posteriormente del reino llegando a tierras extrañas o al menos extrañas para él.

PH: bien ahora son libres, no los puedo descongelar asique de eso tendrás que encargarte tu, lo lamento – dijo mientras se alejaba.

DP: espera aun no me contestas, dijiste que si te explicaba lo que pasaba me responderías, además no puedo cargar un bloque de hielo yo sola así que tendrás que llevarme al castillo para poderlos descongelar.

El príncipe helado se quedo pensativo unos instantes aun así no tardo mucho en aceptar y tomando a la dulce princesa y a los 2 chicos se dirigió donde le indicaba la dulce princesa.

Una vez en el castillo del dulce reino la dulce princesa dio la orden de que descongelaran a los chicos, se paro frente al extraño joven y lo miro con una cara de intriga.

PH: no aquí, te lo contare en privado, llévame a un lugar donde podamos estar solos, no deseo que esta información se divulgue.

DP: bien por tu actitud no creo que me hagas daño sin embargo mis guardias estarán próximos por si intentas algo, mentita iremos al laboratorio envía 2 guardias pero que no entren que vigilen la puerta desde afuera, bien entonces sígueme por aquí – le indico al príncipe helado mientras caminaba por delante.

Después de caminar un poco se detuvieron frente al laboratorio de la dulce princesa.

DP: pasa por favor y toma asiento en esa silla de la esquina.

PH: antes de empezar a hablar déjame advertirte que es una larga historia omitiré algunos detalles que no son relevantes para ti, sin embargo te lo contare casi todo además esto no debe salir de tus labios al menos no aun.

DP: está bien mis labios están cerrados es una promesa real.

PH: mi historia se remonta a…

Mientras tanto en la cocina del dulce reino se encontraba mentita con una especie de lanzallamas derritiendo el hielo que aprisionaba a fin y a Jake los cuales no tardaron en salir de este y al notar que ya no estaban en el reino de hielo solamente temieron lo peor.

Fin: ¿Donde está la dulce princesa? ¿Qué ocurrió con el rey helado? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

Jake: tranquilo hermanito de seguro la princesa está bien debe estar descansando en su cama no es así mentita.

Mentita: en realidad no mi señor Jake.

Fin: ¿Qué le paso a la dulce princesa? matare al rey helado si algo le paso

Mentita descuide sir Finn la dulce princesa está en su laboratorio al parecer fue liberada por un extraño joven.

Jake: como que un extraño joven ¿no sabes quién es?

Mentita pues no nunca lo había visto en toda mi vida pero llego con ustedes y la dulce princesa a cuestas así que no puede ser malo además está hablando con la dulce princesa parece que ellos ya se conocían.

Finn: espera ¿Cómo es ese sujeto?

Mentita: pues es de piel azul tiene un largo cabello blanco que le llega hasta las rodillas y el cual creo que usa para volar justo como el rey helado que coincidencia.

Jake: Finn esa es la descripción del tipo que nos ataco junto al rey helado.

Finn: maldito no se que planea pero no lo dejaremos hacerlo vamos Jake no podemos dejar que algo le pase a la dulce princesa.

Rápidamente salieron Finn y Jake rumbó al laboratorio de la dulce princesa, al llegar los guardias les impidieron la entrada pero estos sin impórtales nada los empujaron y entraron a la fuerza, solo para encontrar a la dulce princesa con una cara de shock y terror.

Finn: maldito ¿Qué le has hecho a la princesa? te matare.

Jake tomo a la dulce princesa y la sacudía de un lado a otro pero esta seguía atónita, hasta que finalmente detuvo a Jake y miro a Finn golpeando al príncipe helado.

DP: ¡BASTA USTEDES DOS! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? Como se atreven a atacarlo discúlpense inmediatamente.

Finn: pero princesa este sujeto es peligroso nos ataco y la ataco a usted.

DP: eso no importa déjenlo en paz, de ahora en adelante meterse con él está prohibido sin importar que suceda ustedes no deben atacarlo, si realmente son unos héroes entonces no lo atacaran.

Finn: pero princesa este sujeto es malvado tenemos que detenerlo.

DP: no Finn el no es malvado esta es como tu situación con la princesa flama, crees que no estoy enterada que ataco a los duendes, o que quemo campos del dulce reino, sé que no se puede controlar pues es un elemento fuego pero cuando ataco a los duendes lo hizo de manera consciente y tu no la detuviste, tu pasas por alto todo lo que hace y créeme tu harás lo mismo con el príncipe helado, esta no es una petición es una orden, cualquier atentado contra el es un atentado contra mi y contra todo el dulce reino entendido.

Finn y Jake estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de la dulce princesa pero sobre todo Finn estaba avergonzado delo que había dicho de la princesa flama, razón por la que no cuestiono mas a la dulce princesa y solamente se retiro hacia su casa puesto que ya era pasada la noche.

Jake: princesa no lo entiendo, porque lo defiendes tanto, si nos lo explicaras podríamos comprenderte además tu sabes que estamos a tus servicios, no es necesario que te desquites con el pobre niño.

La dulce princesa solamente miro a Jake alejarse con cara de decepción por haber actuado de esa forma hacia Finn cosa que pronto la dulce princesa sintió en lo más profundo, pues lo último que ella quería era lastimar a Finn.

PH: yo lamento los problemas en los que te he metido tus 2 caballeros están sumamente molestos por mi culpa.

DP: no es tu culpa sino mía, ahora escúchame tu tienes algo muy importante que hacer, tienes que ir a explicarle todo a Marcelin y tienes que ir esta misma noche.

PH: pero yo simplemente no puedo.

DP: si estas tan arrepentido como dices estarlo debes ir, ella ha estado sufriendo desde hace mil años - esto último hiso que el príncipe pusiera una cara de melancolía.

PH: tienes razón no vale la pena prolongar lo inevitable, debo ir de inmediato ya perdí mucho tiempo aquí – dijo esto mientras salía volando por la ventana.

DP: buena suerte Simón – dijo en un susurro mientras lo veía alejarse.

En una extraña cueva una vampiresa tocaba el bajo-hacha en su sala cuando repentinamente escucho una voz que la llamaba, se acerco a la puerta para ver quién la llamaba pero cuando abrió la puerta una extraña sombra se abalanzo sobre ella haciendo que retrocediera a la pared y callera al piso, mientras esta estaba confundida pensando que seria algún atacante se calmo pues inmediatamente sintió un cálido abrazo.

PH: lo lamento Marcy lo lamento, crees que podrás perdonarme alguna vez.

Marcelin: ¿quien… quien eres tú?

**Bueno espero y les haya gustado este es mi segundo capítulo de este me primer fanfic sobre HDA no sean muy duros conmigo pero si díganme mis fallas y por sobre todo si les gusto juro que la historia se pondrá más interesante así que lean mi siguiente capítulo. ¬¬**

**Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía y demás fallos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nada de esto me pertenece todos los derechos reservados para Pendleton Ward o cartoonetwork o el que posea los derechos de autor de Hora De Aventura**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad o alguno otro fic en Inglés, español, chino, japonés, francés o cualquier otro idioma es pura coincidencia ya que nunca se sabe ¬¬ **

**La verdad**

Marcelin: ¿Quién eres?

PH: Marcí te extrañe mucho - dijo este separándose de la vampira

Marcelin: te pregunte ¿Quién eres? definitivamente no te había visto en toda mi vida, además quien te crees para venir a mi casa y atacarme – dijo molesta y señalando el desorden provocado por la caída.

PH: disculpa supongo que en este cuerpo no debes reconocerme, sin embargo mi reinita yo soy tu amigo soy Simón Petrikov.

El príncipe helado alza los brazos esperando un abrazo cuando instantáneamente recibe una cachetada y es arrojado por una fuerte patada lejos de la casa.

Marcelin: quien te crees para usar el nombre de mi amigo, no se qué es lo que pretendes al venir aquí, seguramente alguno de mis enemigos te envió ¿cierto?

PH: te equivocas marcí nadie me envió yo realmente soy Simón.

Marcelin: no me llames marcí, ni me digas reinita, te matare – dijo esto mientras sacaba su bajo-hacha de detrás de la puerta y se dirigía hacia el príncipe helado, camino junto a él, alzo su bajo-hacha y se dispuso a matar al que creía era un asesino enviado a matarla.

El príncipe helado cerró los ojos esperando el golpe fatal el cual nunca llego.

Marcelin: ¿Finn? ¿Por qué me detienes? Debo matarlo, te pido que como mi amigo te apartes sino tendré que hacerte mucho daño.

Finn: no Marcelin no me apartare, no sé quién es este sujeto sin embargo hay un gran misterio tras de él, este sujeto es tan importante que incluso esta bajo la protección de la dulce princesa.

Marcelin: la cara de chicle ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con esto?

PH: ella solamente escucho mi historia, no tiene nada que ver con esto

Finn y Marcelin miraron al príncipe helado el cual aun yacía en el suelo de la cueva, por unos instantes no se escucho ningún ruido era un silencio sepulcral hasta que Finn le tendió la mano al príncipe y lo ayudo a levantarse.

Finn: bueno y ahora nos podrías explicar quién eres y cual es todo este misterio.

Está bien sin embargo esta información es muy importante y no quiero que ajenos escuchen, veo pureza en tu corazón por lo tanto también te lo diré a ti – dijo este mientras formaba una cúpula de hielo alrededor de los 3 la cual no era muy grande por lo cual tuvieron que sentarse en el suelo.

PH: mi historia se remonta muchos siglos en el pasado, yo era un hombre el cual trabajaba en un museo, era un explorador, buscaba tesoros ocultos, aprendía la historia de los antiguos pueblos, recorría el mundo en busca del conocimiento en busca del saber. Un día en unas ruinas en Grecia encontré una corona muy antigua y misteriosa junto a un libro el libro conocido como el ENCHIRIDION.

Finn: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Tú… tú descubriste el ENCHIRIDION.

Marcelin: ¡MENTIRA! Fue Simón el que descubrió el ENCHIRIDION y la corona maldito mentiroso.

Finn: espera Marcelin dejemos que continúe tal vez todo tenga una explicación razonable.

PH: bueno adelantare un poco yo use magia antigua y sobreviví al periodo de la humanidad mejor conocido como la guerra de los champiñones, después de vagar por el mundo en ruinas me encontré con una pequeña niñita que lloraba, estaba sumamente triste y sumida en el llanto, esa eras tú Marcelin.

Al escuchar estas palabras Marcelin se molesto y de no ser por la presencia de Finn que de seguro la detendría se pudo contener de no atacar a aquel sujeto.

PH: entre la niña y yo paso algún tiempo, tiempo en el cual me fui encariñando con ella incluso le contaba cuentos de hadas, en aquel entonces ella quería ser una princesita sin embargo yo tuve un amor al cual solía llamar princesa de forma cariñosa, un amor el cual perdí razón por la cual esta simple palabra me causaba dolor, en lugar de decirle princesa la convencí de ser reina le llamaba con cariño y con ternura mi reinita.

En ese mismo instante se escucho un sollozo dentro de la cúpula inmediatamente Finn y el príncipe voltearon a ver a Marcelin la cual estaba con la cara entre las rodillas y llorando al recordar, razón por la cual Finn comprendió esto y se acerco a su lado para abrazarla, Marcelin no dejaba de llorar por lo que Finn simplemente la tomo entre sus brazos y acariciaba su cabeza, a lo cual Marcelin solamente coloco su cabeza en el pecho del chico haciendo que este se sonrojara y se sentó para seguir escuchando la historia aun con Marcelin en brazos.

PH: bien continuo, después de un tiempo mis fuerzas comenzaron a menguar, el poder que me había mantenido vivo el poder de la corona y el ENCHIRIDION me estaban haciendo mucho daño cada día perdía el uso de mis facultades mentales, solía pasar el tiempo admirando mi corona era mi mayor tesoro, Marcelin como niña pequeña sentía curiosidad por este objeto razón por la cual mientras yo dormía ella la tomo y corrió para observarla más detenidamente. Inmediatamente sentí que algo no andaba bien así que me desperté y al notar la ausencia de mi corona me moleste, me moleste mucho, me levante y busque a Marcelin por todas partes hasta que la encontré jugando a la reina con su peluche Jambo, rápidamente le arrebate la corona de entre las manos le grite cosas horrible cosas que nunca quiero volver a mencionar y por último la abofetee.

Finn miro a Marcelin la cual seguía llorando, sufría por la historia de su pasado que al parecer era cierta y después miro al extraño sujeto con unos ojos de furia simplemente no podía soportar que alguien hiciera daño a su marcí, el chico noto lo que había pensado, "SU" marcí, desde cuando era su marcí, el solo era amigo de ella, ella no era un objeto no le pertenecía a nadie, en ese instante el príncipe noto la cara del chico la cual se había puesto como un jitomate.

PH: las cosas siguieron de esa forma durante algunos días el tiempo transcurría y con él las semanas y los meses cada segundo que pasaba perdía una parte de mi humanidad, y la relación con marcí era cada vez peor, no tardo mucho en que un extraño portal se abriera ante nosotros, de este salían llamas, era tan caliente como el mismísimo infierno, de ese lugar salió un extraño hombre.

Hudson A: tú esa es mí hija devuélvemela.

Simón: esta niña no tiene padres, no te la entregare jamás.

Hudson A: esa es mí hija entrégamela te he dicho.

Simón: no sé quién eres y no te la daré.

Marcelin: el es mi padre su nombre es Hudson abader es el rey de la nocheosfera sin embargo yo no me quiero ir con él, el me trata mal.

Llegando a esta parte Marcelin paró de llorar y se separo de Finn, se seco los ojos que estaban hinchados y miro fijamente al sujeto mientras este agachaba la mirada con vergüenza a lo cual Finn solamente miraba extrañado pues no sabía lo que ocurría.

PH: a las palabras de la niña no dude ni un segundo más, la tome y la arroje hacia aquel hombre, la niña suplicaba que la perdonara por tomar la corona, decía que no volvería a tocar la corona, que la ayudara, que podía cambiar, que sería diferente, que se disculparía, que se quería quedar conmigo, que no lo volvería a hacer, el hombre así como apareció así se fue, en cuanto el portal se cerró mi mente se nublo ya no había razón para que luchara contra la magia de la corona abandone el libro mágico y mi cuerpo sufrió el mayor de los cambios mi barba creció al igual que mi pelo mi mente se quedo encerrada en un rincón obscuro, de repente una extraña fuerza apareció ante mi lo comprendí sin mucha dificultad, era el poder de la corona que trataba de destruirme ya tenía el control de mi cuerpo yo ya no era necesario.

Marcelin salto sobre el príncipe helado, lo abrazo lo mas fuete que pudo ya no eran necesarias mas palabras lo había comprobado, era el mismo Simón que estuvo con ella por tanto tiempo, el mismo Simón que había extrañado tanto tiempo.

Finn: espera un segundo Simón se convirtió en el rey helado y no creo que el cuente historias, no creo que Marcelin lo contara alguna vez, entonces ¿cómo es posible que tu estés aquí?

PH: eres muy observador, y tienes razón yo no debería estar en este mundo, durante mil años pelee con el poder de la corona en ocasiones este poder menguaba dejándome recuperar un poco de fuerzas sin embargo ya era tarde, lo sabía, mi destino estaba sellado, hace 3 días la energía por fin me iba a dar el golpe final cuando repentinamente desapareció.

Finn y Marcelin miraron extrañados al príncipe a lo cual ambos dijeron en una sola voz ¿Cómo que desapareció?

PH: eso es muy fácil de explicar el rey helado perdió la corona ¿cómo? Pues ni yo mismo lo sé sin embargo la experiencia de lucha de mil años y el tiempo en el que la corona no estuvo en posesión del rey me dieron el tiempo suficiente para poder vencer a la corona, así que cuando el rey helado recupero la corona solo me tomo 2 días darle caza a la energía la cual se resistió hasta el último minuto, pero la corona no puede desaparecer, mi vida está atada a ella por lo tanto a cambio de nuestras vidas, a cambio de que no la destruyera la corona me concedió libertad, con el poder de las gemas mi cuerpo actual fue creado a partir del cuerpo del rey helado.

Finn: ya entiendo por eso es que estabas con el rey helado y es por eso que nos atacaste.

PH: sobre lo del ataque lo lamento no sabía que mi padre secuestraba princesas, ahora me doy cuenta que no había tenido tan poca influencia en la vida del rey helado.

Finn: eso ¿Qué significa?

PH: él en el fondo aun tiene la necesidad de mi princesa la única mujer que he amado.

Marcelin: Bueno pero ahora que ya no estás bajo el poder de la corona puedes evitar que el rey helado lo haga nuevamente cierto.

El príncipe tomo su corona y el arrojo al otro lado de la cúpula.

PH: ahora que la corona no está escuchando se los puedo decir mi vida y la del rey helado son una, mi vida está ligada a la del, el rey helado no cambiara, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que sea absorbido por la corona y probablemente desaparezca, la corona lo sabe y solo espera el momento exacto para tomarme devuelta.

Marcelin: ¡NO! No dejare que mueras Simón, no te perderé nuevamente, yo te salvare así como me salvaste en aquella ocasión yo te ayudare.

Finn: y yo también te ayudare no te dejare morir cualquier amigo de marcí es mi amigo.

PH: gracias entonces mi reinita marcí tu me perdonaras por todo lo ocurrido, si yo te hubiera podido mantener conmigo no habría dudarlo en hacerlo.

Marcelin: no hay nada que perdonar – dijo esto mientras se volvía a abrazar de un modo dulce y tierno un abrazo que represento el cariño que se tenían ambos.

Finn sintió que no era correcto seguir observando esa escena saco su espada de sangre de demonio y comenzó a golpear la pared para salir de la cúpula cosa que el príncipe helado noto de forma inmediata haciendo que soltara a Marcelin.

PH: ¡ALTO! Aun no salgas no he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, con el poder de la corona yo aprendí muchas cosas, aprendí lo más importante, aprendí a manejar el ENCHIRIDION el libro y la corona son uno solo, este también posee un maestro ese maestro soy yo solo hay una forma posible de romper la maldición de la corona y es con el poder del libro.

Finn: espera si en ese momento tenias el libro porque no hiciste nada por romper la maldición de la corona.

PH: eso es porque era muy difícil simplemente no podía hacerlo, veras si el hechizo falla no solo me matara sino que también destruirá todo a mi alrededor en un radio de 400km.

Marcelin: eso no es posible - dijo tomando a el príncipe de los hombros no - permitiré que hagas algo tan arriesgado como eso, encontrare otra solución ya lo veras, solamente necesito tiempo recorreré todo Ooo en busca de algún conjuro o hechizo el cual nos ayude.

Finn tomo a Marcelin haciendo que soltara al príncipe helado y dándole un abrazo por la espalda.

Finn: no pensabas hacerlo ¿cierto? ni aunque tu vida estuviera en juego no pensabas hacer el conjuro, tu lo que deseabas era que Marcelin te perdonara.

Marcelin: Simón no me digas que lo que dice es enserio, tú no puedes.

PH: el hechizo era muy arriesgado en ese entonces y sigue siendo muy arriesgado el día de hoy, es cierto no planeaba usar el hechizo después de todo mi momento en este mundo termino mil años atrás cuando descubrí la corona, mi destino fue sellado, lo que deseaba era disculparme contigo Marcelin eso era todo, y decirte que siempre serás mi reinita.

Marcelin miro con tristeza al príncipe estaba a punto de soltar el llanto nuevamente cuando sintió que Finn deshizo el abrazo.

Finn: tal vez no pueda hacer que el hechizo funcione, pero si puedo hacer que la explosión no afecte a nadie más que tú en caso de falla, te ayudare en todo lo que desees, yo el héroe Finn el humano, te daré todo mi apoyo aun si me cuesta la vida – dijo este mientras ofrecía su mano hacia el príncipe.

El príncipe helado tomo la mano de Finn y sonrió después lo soltó miro a Marcelin y la abrazo nuevamente para después tomar su corona y antes de ponérsela abrazo a ambos y les susurro al oído unas extrañas palabras

PH: es muy tarde deberían irse a dormir niños – dijo esto mientras lanzaba un rallo de hielo a la cúpula destruyéndola para después salir volando con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Finn y Marcelin se habían quedado solos, se miraron sonrojados pues en una sola noche se habían acercado mucho más, más de lo que Marcelin se había acercado a cualquier otro hombre.

Finn: Marce yo lamento esto, siento que no debí haber escuchado sobre tu pasado, probablemente tu ni siquiera querías que lo supiera, pero Marcelin aun así debes saber que cuentas conmigo yo estaré ahí para ti en las buenas y en las malas – dijo sonrojándose y sin medir palabras – aquí está tu Finn para cualquier cosa – inmediatamente noto lo que había dicho y bajo la mirada avergonzado.

Marcelin estaba sorprendida desde cuando era "SU" Finn y más un porque estaba tan nerviosa por las palabras de ese chico, decidió no darle más rodeos ya eran muchas emociones para un día por lo cual simplemente abrazo al joven, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios y entro sonrojada a su casa.

Fin simplemente se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo además de feliz por saber un poco más sobre Marcelin y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**Bueno este capítulo me tarde demasiado en subirlo porque la verdad lo borre por error y lo tuve que volver a escribir espero y les guste en la historia la había planeado con un poco de fincelin pero no será mucho la historia principal ser la de Simón y Marcelin.**

**Esperen mi siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nada de esto me pertenece todos los derechos reservados para Pendleton Ward o cartoonetwork o el que posea los derechos de autor de Hora De Aventura**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad o alguno otro fic en Inglés, español, chino, japonés, francés o cualquier otro idioma es pura coincidencia ya que nunca se sabe ¬¬ **

**Pequeña mentira**

Era un día cualquiera en la tierra de Ooo los pájaros cantaban el sol brillaba y Finn y Jake se despertaban.

Finn: hola Jake.

Jake: hm hola – dijo con un tono de indiferencia.

Finn: ¡Ho! vamos Jake no me digas que sigues molesto por lo de ayer.

**Flash back**

Jake: Finn en dónde estabas mira nada mas estas horas de llegar me tenias con la mortificación

Finn simplemente se quedo callado no decía nada, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pensando en lo que tenía que hacer, pensando en su error, todo parecía indicar que el ENCHIRIDION era un libro muy importante pero había algo que no menciono y que solamente la dulce princesa Finn y Jake parecían saber, el libro tan importante que salvaría a Simón estaba destruido, se uso para crear un portal hacia la dimensión del cubo y ahora le tocaba explicar eso después de prometer que salvaría a Simón después de dar su palabra, el dolor que sentiría Marcelin y la decepción del príncipe así como el inevitable destino que este sufriría.

Jake: ¡Finn! ¡Finn! ¡Finn! ¡Finn! - Grito Jake mientras sacudía a Finn de un lado a otro intentando que este reaccionara.

Finn: Jake - dijo soltando un suspiro - soy un tonto he metido la pata tan profundo que no creo poder sacarla.

Jake: Finn hermanito que ocurrió puedes contármelo todo lo sabes ¿cierto?

Finn: Jake no quiero hablar de eso estoy muy mal bro – dijo mientras intentaba subir a su habitación para conciliar el sueño.

Jake: no, de eso nada – dijo mientras enredaba los brazos alrededor de Finn para evitar que escapara – mira si es por lo que dijo la dulce princesa sobre la princesa flama.

Finn: ¡cállate! no la menciones, no tiene nada que ver con eso.

Jake: Finn mira no deberías de estar triste la princesa hablo sin pensar y además nada de…

Finn dio un agudo grito y empujo a Jake haciendo que este retrocediera – te dije que guardaras silencio, no tiene nada que ver con problemas de romance, necesito pensar una solución y tu solamente me distraes entiéndelo en este momento no te necesito.

Jake se molesto por la actitud del chico se estiro y simplemente subió a su habitación sin decir una sola palabra.

**Fin del flash back**

Jake: no yo no estoy molesto solo dijiste lo que pensabas, veo que el señorito es muy maduro y no me necesita puede arreglárselas solo.

Finn: mira Jake, si te necesito es solo que necesitaba pensar, además di mi palabra que no lo contaría a nadie es por eso que me moleste, es algo así como, como una promesa real y es muy grave.

Jake: hm bueno si es tan importante como dices supongo que podría perdonarte, está bien te perdono bajemos para desayunar.

Finn y Jake entraron a la cocina y notaron de inmediato que algo no estaba bien, la cocina estaba destruida, las cosas estaban regadas por el piso, la mesa estaba tirada y el refrigerador no estaba.

Jake: ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?

Finn: creo que alguien entro a robar – dijo alcanzando una espada que se encontraba cerca de él.

Marcelin: no fue ningún ladrón Finn, fui yo, necesitaba desquitar mi furia con algo porque si no lo hacía me desquitaría contigo y en un momento de ira te mataría.

Jake: quien te crees para venir a destruir nuestra casa y amenazar a Finn – dijo Jake haciéndose grande y tomando a Marcelina la cual estaba pegada al techo, sin embargo Marcelina solamente bajo la mirada y no se opuso al agarre de Jake.

Marcelin: Finn me dio el derecho a hacerlo.

Finn: yo no te deje hacer nada Marcelin.

Marcelin: ¡SI LO HICISTE! ¡LO HICISTE CUANDO MENTISTE SOBRE AYUDAR A SIMON!

Finn: yo no mentí de verdad planeo ayudarlo.

Marcelin: ¡MENTIROSO! ¡SOLO QUERIAS ENGAÑARLO! ¡NO HAY FORMA DE QUE LO AYUDES PORQUE EL ENCHIRIDION ESTA DESTRUIDO!

Finn se puso pálido al ver esto Jake soltó a Marcelin y la coloco en el piso.

Jake: haber que es lo que está pasa… Jake no pudo terminar pues fue interrumpido por Finn.

Finn: ¿cómo lo sabes?

Marcelin: le pregunte a la cara de chicle donde podía encontrar el ENCHIRIDION y me dijo todo lo que paso, me dijo como lo destruiste para crear un portal hacia otra dimensión – dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecían por la impotencia de no saber qué hacer para ayudar a su amigo y por la mentira de Finn.

Finn: agachando la cabeza y se acerco a Marcelin deteniéndose frente a ella intentando explicar pero esta solamente lo miro con furia mientras seguía llorando – yo soy un idiota debí decirlo antes, lo lamento, sin embargo no todo puede estar perdido ya lo veras, Simón vivirá nuevamente y se deshará de esa horrible maldición, aun no puede estar todo perdido la esperanza aun no muere debe de haber otra forma.

Marcelin: si eres un idiota, ahora como lo aremos nuestra esperanza era el libro – dicho esto abrazo a Finn y coloco su cara en su pecho para desahogarse cosa que Finn habría disfrutado si Marcelin no hubiera apretado demás y le estuviera cortando la respiración.

Jake: ¡ALTO! – dijo Jake separando a estos 2 el cual noto que Finn casi se muere por la falta de oxigeno – haber vampira no se de lo que están hablando pero aun espero una explicación por lo de la cocina y quiero una explicación de que era lo que hablaban.

Finn: Jake olvida lo de la cocina eso no importa ya, además lo que discutimos es parte de lo que te dije ayer así que no puedes preguntar sobre eso.

Jake: hm está bien la dejare ir por esta vez, pero si la vuelvo a ver en mi cocina tendré que darle su merecido a la destruye hogares.

Marcelin: lo lamento Jake en realidad necesitaba desahogarme si no habría matado a Finn.

Finn: Marcelin olvídalo ya quedo en el pasado mejor ayúdanos a ver que podemos salvar para poder desayunar.

Así estuvieron durante unos minutos buscando entre lo que estaba tirado pero no había nada rescatable, durante todo ese tiempo Finn y Marcelin habían estado ignorando a Jake parecía que no existiera, parecía que solamente fueron ellos en el mundo, se estaban mirando directo a los ojos y se sonreían de vez en cuando, hasta que a Jake y a Finn les rugió el estomago rompiendo el ambiente romántico.

Finn: bueno chicos que les parece si vamos al dulce reino tal vez la dulce princesa nos pueda dar algo para desayunar y tal vez pueda decirnos de algún método para ayudar a el príncipe con ciencia y esas cosas.

Marcelin: hm esa idea no es mala tal vez ella sepa algo.

Los 3 jóvenes se prepararon para salir con rumbo al dulce reino salieron de su casa y como por arte de magia Finn y Marcelin se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar hasta que Jake rompió el silencio.

Jake: ¡FINN! Hermanito qué demonios haces no me digas que tu y Marcelin son…

Finn: de que hablas Jake yo no… – se cayó de inmediato y miro su mano tomando la de Marcelin entonces se sonrojo y soltó a Marcelina haciendo que esta también se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba y se sonrojara haciendo que estos 2 fueran separados y sin mirarse todo el camino al dulce reino.

**Este es todo el finncelin que habrá por algunos capítulos y eso de las manos yo lo he visto en unos amigos que eran un tanto lentos uno con el otro así que por más tonto e infantil que suene yo lo he visto y me pareció bueno agregarlo.**

**Espero les guste este capítulo lamento si los decepciono pero había que aclarar eso porque yo como fan siempre me pregunte lo que pasaría con el enchiridion y lo que escribiré en capítulos más adelante es lo que a mí me gustaría que pasara.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nada de esto me pertenece todos los derechos reservados para Pendleton Ward o cartoonetwork o el que posea los derechos de autor de Hora De Aventura**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad o alguno otro fic en Inglés, español, chino, japonés, francés o cualquier otro idioma es pura coincidencia ya que nunca se sabe ¬¬ **

**El comienzo del fin**

Marcelin, Finn y Jake llegaron al dulce reino tratando de buscar alimento además de una solución para el problema de Simón, al llegar grande fue su sorpresa por encontrar todo congelado, los habitantes y las casas entonces corrieron al castillo dulce tratando de encontrar a la dulce princesa sin suerte alguna.

Finn: esto debe de ser obra del rey helado, la secuestro nuevamente.

Jake: pero el rey helado nunca secuestra princesas tan seguido, normalmente cuando una es liberada por nosotros va por otra y para eso primero espera algunos días.

Finn: tienes razón esto es muy sospechoso.

Jake: y si tal vez fue ese extraño joven que nos ataco junto al rey helado.

Marcelin y Finn se miraron extrañados aun cavia esa posibilidad sin embargo era muy poco probable puesto que ellos sabían que el príncipe helado no era malo y no estaba loco como el rey helado.

Marcelin: Finn no se lo has contado, bien hecho es su deseo que no lo sepa nadie.

Finn: como se lo diría, si di mi palabra y un héroe siempre cumple sus promesas.

Jake: haber ya está bien de tanto misterio me van a decir aquí y ahora que es lo que está ocurriendo no es justo que hablen de eso en mi cara y yo no sepa nada.

Finn: hm, mira Jake tal vez cuando lleguemos al reino de hielo te lo pueda explicar pero hasta entonces no hagas preguntas.

Marcelin: bueno supongo que no tenemos otra opción, vamos al reino de hielo.

Jake: está bien vamos – en ese instante se hiso grande para que fin se subiera a él, comenzó a caminar y antes de abandonar el lugar arranco un pedazo de tierra dulce para comer en el camino.

Una vez en el reino de hielo entraron de forma sigilosa al castillo del rey y fueron a buscar a la dulce princesa la cual estaba en la mazmorra del castillo, estaba de pie sin hacer ningún movimiento y mirándolos fijamente.

DP: por fin están aquí, ya se habían tardado.

Finn: descuida dulce princesa la salvaremos y la devolveremos a su castillo.

DP: no creo que eso sea posible – dijo señalando detrás de los chicos donde justo se encontraba el príncipe helado junto al rey.

RH: ahora hijo atrapa a estos intrusos.

PH: claro como tu ordenes padre – al decir esto rayos de hielo salieron disparados congelando a los 3 chicos los cuales no tuvieron tiempo de esquivar pues estaban muy cerca de ellos al momento de ser lanzados, quedando congelados por completo Finn y Jake pero Marcelin con la cabeza por fuera del hielo

Marcelin: qué demonios estás haciendo, no me digas que tu, tu… pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar pues fue interrumpida por la persona menos esperada.

DP: Marcelin cállate y ten un poco de paciencia.

Entonces el rey helado tomo el bloque de hielo que aprisionaba a los 3 chicos y los arrojo a la celda.

PH: bien nos hemos desecho de los intrusos creo que tengo hambre, padre podrías traer algo de comer mientras charlo un rato con mama – dijo mirando a la dulce princesa.

RH: claro los lazos entre ustedes deben ser fuertes, las familias deben ser unidas – dicho esto el rey helado se retiro.

El príncipe helado se acerco a la celda disparo un rallo de hielo el cual fragmento el bloque que aprisionaba a los chicos dejándolos libres, tiro su corona al suelo.

PH: muy bien chicos que bueno que no se tardaron en llegar los estábamos esperando.

Finn: tu maldito tramposo nos engañaste te daré tu merecido.

Marcelin: dinos que está pasando aquí Simón ¿Por qué ayudas al rey helado con esto?

DP: hay guarden silencio si no lo dejan hablar no podrá explicar su plan.

Plan contestaron los 3 al unisonó a pesar de que Jake no sabía nada de lo que ocurría mantenía una cara de preocupación.

PH: la dulce princesa me informo de lo que hablo con Marcelin en la madrugada y déjenme decirles a los 4, que están equivocados, recuerden que les dije que la corona y el libro son uno, mientras exista uno el otro no será destruido, solo tenemos que ir al lugar donde el libro renació y obtenerlo nuevamente.

Finn: eso es asombroso ¿Qué esperamos para ir?

Marcelin: yo te diré las 2 cosas que esperamos, una es ser libre y la otra una explicación de ¿por qué nos atacaste Simón?

PH: eso lo sabrán en este instante solo necesito que me sigan la corriente – dijo mientras tomaba la corona del piso y se la ponía.

PH: padre ven rápido necesito hablar contigo.

RH: espera hijo los espaguetis ya casi están listos solo me falta ponerles la salsa – no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando el rey helado se presenta con 5 platos de espagueti con albóndigas, cubiertos, unas cuantas fresas y manzanas rojas para Marcelin– bien muchachos es hora de comer – dijo pasando la comida atreves de la celda.

Era una escena extraña los 6 comían juntos reían mientras lo hacían, incluso parecía que 4 de ellos no estaban en una celda.

DP: bueno tengo que admitirlo rey helado este espagueti esta delicioso.

RH: gracias es mi receta secreta.

Finn: me la tienes que pasar viejo realmente es lo mejor que he probado.

Jake: hermanito dijiste que los míos eran los mejores, me partes el corazón.

Finn: bueno Jake los tuyos si son los mejores pero estos tiene algo especial, tienes que admitirlo.

RH: gracias chicos la verdad es que uno de mis mas grandes placeres es cocinar pero no sé por qué.

PH: lo que pasa es que cuando éramos humanos a Beti le encantaba que cocináramos para ella.

RH: ¿Quién es Beti?

PH: no es nadie padre no te preocupes por eso, aun mas importante tengo que decirte lo que me dijeron Finn y Jake.

RH: o es alguna clase de chisme porque yo tengo algunos que están muy buenos como por ejemplo sabían que la princesa mora…

PH: ¡PAPA! no es un chisme es una propuesta que nos hicieron.

RH: una propuesta – miro a Finn y a Jake - ¿Qué clase de propuesta?

PH: pues veras resulta que están en busca de un antiguo libro y está muy lejos casi al otro lado del mundo. Están reuniendo un equipo para ir a por él y desean que nos unamos a ellos ya que tus poderes de hielo serán muy útiles para capturar a nuestros enemigos y esas cosas.

RH: ¿esto es verdad chicos? no lo puedo creer me están invitando a una aventura con ustedes.

Marcelin: claro que si, será una aventura maravillosa cierto chicos – dijo mirando a los Finn y a Jake.

Finn: claro tendremos que prepararnos y tomar muchas cosas que nos puedan ser útiles así que partiremos en 2 días para prepararnos bien.

DP: bien rey helado por favor libéranos tenemos que preparar nuestras cosas para partir.

Marcelin: ¿tu iras con nosotros cara de chicle?

DP: claro que iré, tengo algunas cosas que quiero encontrar y ver en este viaje alrededor del mundo.

Jake: esperen yo sigo sin saber de qué va todo esto además como que iremos alrededor del mundo Finn no puede cruzar el océano recuerdan, le tiene fobia.

PH: yo no me preocuparía por eso ya tengo un plan.

RH: bien entonces son libres vuelvan a sus casas y nos veremos en la costa en 2 días – dijo mientras abría la puerta de la celda donde se encontraban los chicos.

PH: Finn si el perro vendrá con nosotros entonces también debería de saberlo, explícaselo por favor.

Finn: está bien se lo explicare de camino al dulce reino.

Marcelin: bien yo iré a mi casa tengo que recoger algunas cosas.

DP: espera Marcelin creo que nos vendría bien tu ayuda para descongelar a mis súbditos, además tengo algo que decirles a ustedes.

Marcelin: bien iré con ustedes pero solo porque quiero saber que es tan importante para que tú nos acompañes en esta misión.

Jake se volvió gigante y llevo a los 3 en sus espaldas mientras Finn le susurraba la historia de Marcelin y de Simón.

Una vez en el dulce reino y todos descongelados, la dulce princesa guio a los chicos hasta su laboratorio cerró la puerta con llave y les ofreció unas sillas apilables a los chicos para que se sentaran, mientras ella sacaba un antiguo libro de magia de una caja fuerte que tenía muy oculta detrás de unos muebles.

DP: bien escúchenme con mucha atención – abrió el libro – resulta que tengo un hechizo para evitar las explosiones, no creo que sean problema.

Marcelin: eso es genial entonces podemos evitar la explosión y Simón se salvara – Marcelin daba saltos de alegría por todo el lugar a los que pronto se unió Jake, pero Finn mantenía una cara de seriedad que pronto inquieto a todos.

Marcelin: que te ocurre Finn porque estas con esa cara de pocos amigos.

Finn: chicos están celebrando sin embargo parece que no escucharon lo que dijo la dulce princesa – dijo mirando a la princesa la cual tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro – la dulce princesa no dijo que detendría la explosión para Simón, dijo que encaso de que ocurriera la explosión esta podrá ser detenida y no afectarnos a nosotros.

Marcelin cambio su rostro a uno de amargura y se acerco a la dulce princesa - eso es cierto cara de chicle.

DP: me temo que es cierto Marcelin, el objetivo de que yo valla es que si el hechizo de el ahora príncipe helado fracasa la explosión no nos afecte a nosotros y aunque el muera nosotros quedemos intactos.

Marcelin miro con furia a la dulce princesa y se abalanzo sobre ella comenzando a golpearla, Finn al mirar esto salto junto a Jake para detener a Marcelin, al separarlas notaron que la dulce princesa no tenia tantos daños como debería pues pudo esquivar algunos de los puñetazos de Marcelin.

Marcelin: cómo puedes pensar en tu seguridad solamente te preocupas por ti misma, no sabes por todo lo que Simón ha pasado para poder ser libre al fin, como puedes ser tan egoísta en lugar de buscar algo para protegerte deberías buscar algo para salvarlo.

Finn se pone al frente de Marcelin y la abofetea cosa que confunde a Marcelin y a todos los presentes.

Finn: ¡CUAL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA MARCELIN! ¡DISCULPATE CON LA DULCE PRINCESA AHORA!

Marcelin: la culpa es de ella por ser tan estúpida – Marcelin se encogió de hombros y comenzó a sollozar.

Finn: no Marcelin, probablemente la culpa es del mismo Simón.

Marcelin algo sorprendida miro a Finn a la cara – ¿qué dices Finn? ¿Cómo que la culpa es de Simón?

Finn: no lo ves Marcelin, la razón porque se separo de ti, por la que nunca uso el hechizo, la razón por la que nunca pensó usar ese maldito hechizo a pesar de que se pudiera salvar, el esperaba la muerte con tranquilidad, fue solo por nuestra causa que decidió intentarlo, él es una buena persona que nuca pondría en peligro a alguien aun si eso lo matara.

DP: me pidió que no les dijera esto pero lo haré – dijo mientras se rociaba una poción de lagrimas de ciclope quedando como nueva – se presento aquí después de que tu vinieras por la noche, tramamos el plan para que la corona no sospeche nada por parte del rey helado y me dijo que el índice de acierto del hechizo es del 34%, deseaba que nada les pasara a ustedes cuando realizara el hechizo así que le hable del hechizo para detener la explosión, le pareció una idea maravillosa, esa es la única razón por la que yo iré con ustedes.

Finn: lo vez Marcelin discúlpate con la dulce princesa, ella no es culpable de nada, yo la he conocido de toda mi vida y ella siempre piensa en los demás primero que en ella, ella lo ha dado todo por su reino e incluso mas ¡DISCULPATE AHORA MISMO! – dijo Finn comenzando a molestarse nuevamente.

Todos estaban sorprendidos con la actitud de Finn incluso la dulce princesa ya que esta nunca había pensado que Finn la defendería de tal modo, mucho menos después de el dolor que le había causado al pobre chico.

Marcelin se levanto, miro a la dulce princesa, se acerco a ella y la abrazo llorando – lo lamento no lo sabía, por favor espero y me perdones cara de chicle – al instante se separo de ella y limpio sus lagrimas.

Finn: bien princesa si eso era todo lo que nos quería decir tenemos que ir a arreglar algunas cosas para el viaje.

DP: claro, gracias Finn en realidad eres un chico amable, te agradezco que me comprendieras.

Finn: De nada princesa – dicho esto sonrió de oreja a oreja tomo las manos de Jake y de Marcelin para salir corriendo del laboratorio dejando a la princesa sola.

**Este capítulo me gusto mucho y yo pienso que me quedo emocionante espero y les guste a ustedes también dejen comentarios**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nada de esto me pertenece todos los derechos reservados para Pendleton Ward o cartoonetwork o el que posea los derechos de autor de Hora De Aventura**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad o alguno otro fic en Inglés, español, chino, japonés, francés o cualquier otro idioma es pura coincidencia ya que nunca se sabe ¬¬**

**Preludio a la catástrofe**

Un gran bloque de hielo permanecía anclado a la orilla pero este extraño bloque era raro, demasiado raro, el bloque de hielo tenía forma de tazón, era gigante y en el medio se alzaba una vela con el dibujo de un pingüino.

PH: henos aquí, el gran océano, tan vasto, tan misterioso, incontables son las creaturas que han maldecido su gran tamaño y se han perdido en la locura al intentar dominarlo, miles perdieron sus vidas intentando explorarlo, he realizado cientos de viajes pero hoy, mil años después este promete ser uno de los más difíciles de mi vida, espero sinceramente que no nos mates a todos o gran océano – mientras hablaba una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

DP: príncipe basta, no sigas diciendo eso no ves como dejas a Finn – al instante todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Finn quien estaba en la playa en posición fetal y temblando.

Marcelin: Finn ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

Jake: lo que pasa es que aun no supera su miedo al océano y el discurso del príncipe helado no ayudo en nada.

DP: podría decirse que solo lo empeoro más.

Mientras todos discutían que hacer con Finn se acerco el rey helado con una horda de pingüinos entre los cuales el primero era Gunter, los pingüinos cargaban cajas que lentamente fueron dejando en la gran nave entonces un grupo de pingüinos tomo a Finn de la playa y lo metieron en la nave como si de una caja mas se tratase.

Marcelin: valla esos pingüinos sí que son de utilidad.

RH: claro los pingüinos son los mejores del mundo y son todos míos.

PH: sin embargo tenemos que dejarlos, esta aventura será peligrosa ni siquiera podemos llevar a Gunter.

RH: tienes razón hijo – tomando a Gunter de la cabeza y alzándolo en brazos - lo lamento Gunter pero no nos puedes acompañar, solo los más grandes aventureros pueden ir en esta peligrosísima misión.

Gunter: cueck.

RH: sin berrinches Gunter.

Gunter: cueck – baja la cabeza deprimido y se dispone a bajar del barco.

PH: bueno es el momento de partir – poniéndose un sombrero de pirata – vamos marineros levad anclas.

RH: pero hijo la nave no tiene ancla, está pegada al puerto por un bloque de hielo.

PH: lo olvide por un segundo, es que siempre me emociono en los viajes.

Jake: bueno esta hecho, ya separe el hielo del puerto.

DP: bueno ahora si partamos – empuja al príncipe helado toma su sombrero y toma su lugar – al infinito y… rayos porque siempre olvido esa frase

Los chicos veían como la costa se alejaba poco a poco mientras un extraño silencio se apoderaba de la embarcación.

Marcelin: Bueno ya estamos en el mar pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco preocupada, es decir que pasara si el hielo se derrite o si algo nos ataca.

PH: tranquila marcí para eso estamos yo y mi padre nos encargaremos de mantener la nave a flote, además concentramos nuestras habilidades para poder crear un hielo mas frio este hielo tardara más tiempo en derretirse.

RH: claro Marcelin este hielo es súper fuerte después de todo use mis mejores habilidades para crearlo.

DP: hay no inventen, fui yo la que les dijo que el hielo se derrite menos rápido cuando el agua con el que se crea tiene grandes cantidades de sal.

Jake: a canijo eso yo no lo sabía ¿Porqué el hielo se derrite menos rápido si el agua es salada?

DP: bueno eso es muy interesante Jake veras resulta que – la princesa saco un cristal de quien sabe donde lo arrojo al piso y comenzó a explicar.

Marcelin tomo a Jake, al PH y a Finn (el cual seguía en posición fetal) y los movió al otro lado del barco – bueno miren quiero evitar estas cosas en el viaje, así que por más que no sepan una cosa no le pregunten a ella – dijo señalando a la princesa la cual seguía inmersa en su plática, mientras el rey helado la observaba maravillado por su explicación científica.

PH: pues a mí me interesan estas cosas yo soy un científico, en mil años la ciencia ha cambiado mucho, en realidad me interesan sus explicaciones – dijo mientras se alejaba de Marcelin para irse a escuchar la explicación de la dulce princesa.

Marcelin: creo que no se podrá evitar.

Jake: no es para tanto Marcelin, después de todo si nos da insomnio podremos hacerle una pregunta y enseguida podremos dormir.

Marcelin: jajá tienes mucha razón Jake.

Finn: en… en… donde estamos – dijo tratando de incorporarse pero son éxito pues estaba un poco mareado

Jake/Marcelin: ¡FINN!

Finn: chi… chicos en donde estamos y que son todas esas cajas.

Jake: estamos en el barco y esas cajas son las cosas que trajo el rey helado.

Marcelin: conque le tienes miedo al océano valla héroe que resultaste ser, realmente eres un héroe de pacotilla.

Finn: ¡YO SOY UN GRAN HEROE! Mi miedo solo es la marca de que soy un gran héroe.

PH: en eso tienes razón Finn, sin embargo un héroe es aun mejor cuando supera sus miedos por el bien de los demás – dijo mientras se acercaba a Finn con el resto para comprobar su estado.

DP: veo que por fin has vuelto a la normalidad ya me empezaba a preocupar.

RH: bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos mi hijo y yo les mostraremos el barco, sígannos les mostraremos sus habitaciones.

Marcelin: ¿habitaciones? creí que esto solo era un bloque de hielo flotante.

RH: estas muy equivocada Marcelin, está más que una nave es un iceberg, tiene de todo, cocina, televisión, una consola de juegos, baño y lo que es más importante un comedor, para convivir todos juntos como los maravillosos amigos que somos.

Jake: en ese caso yo cocinare, probaran mi maravilloso espagueti el secreto está en la salsa.

Todos: ¡SI ESPAGUETI!

Mientras se dirigían todos a la cocina Finn se dio cuenta que el príncipe helado subió a lo que parecía ser la cubierta y miraba el océano pensativo, entonces decidió que podría alcanzar a los demás luego, en ese momento el tenía que saber más, tenía que saber el rumbo del barco, tenía que saber lo que los aguardaba.

Finn: ¿nervioso? – dijo mientras se posicionaba al lado del príncipe.

PH: no solo preocupado.

Finn: no deberías estarlo, cuando lleguemos todo saldrá bien serás libre al fin podrás vivir tu vida.

PH: no es mi vida lo que me preocupa, eso dejo de molestarme hace casi 1000 años, es solo que el mundo cambio tanto no se qué es lo que encontraremos.

Finn: descuida es por eso que estamos aquí te protegeremos.

PH: ya te dije que no es por eso… lo que me preocupa es que este viaje sea en vanó y solo termine destruyéndolos por mi tonto egoísmo.

Finn: vamos lo que este allá afuera lo derrotaremos, deberías de tener mas ánimos hombre, nosotros somos un buen grupo de fieros guerreros que lo pueden todo – dijo con una sonrisa burlona dibujándose en su rostro.

PH: tienes razón yo y mis tontas preocupaciones, vamos entremos a comer – entonces ambos comenzaron a correr para entrar a la cocina.

El barco era inmenso, a pesar de tener esa forma se expandía por debajo del agua, el hielo era algo transparente por lo que se podían distinguir varias formas de peces atreves de este, entre las formas había una que le llamo la atención a Finn era la de una mujer de largos cabellos pero en la parte inferior de su cuerpo tenía una cola de pescado, el chico quedo embobado por unos momentos, se detuvo en seco al notar que la chica con cuerpo de pescado había sido jalada por algo que parecía ser un tentáculo, al instante soltó un alarido, se tomaba de la cabeza, se movía frenéticamente, soltaba golpes, soltaba patadas, pronto y sin saber cómo se encontraba atacando a los demás los cuales lo miraban extrañados a excepción de una persona, fue congelado por el rey helado haciendo que de Finn no se escuchara ni el más mínimo ruido.

RH: que le pasa al chamaco perro, porque está actuando así.

DP: ya ha empezado, todo depende de la fortaleza de Finn, solo queda pedir a glob que termine a salvo.

Marcelin: qu… que estás diciendo que le ocurre a Finn – dijo mientras tomaba a la princesa del cuello de la chaqueta.

Jake: princesa dígame que es lo que está pasando que le ocurre a mi hermanito – dijo este mientras hacia que Marcelin soltara a la princesa.

DP: antes de que se molesten conmigo déjenme decirles que fue Finn el que me lo pidió.

Marcelin: ¡QUE LE HICISTE A FINN!

DP: le di una poción, para que controle sus miedos, para que al fin los venza.

Marcelin: quien eres tu para tomar esa decisión, es solo un niño, no puede hacerlo solo, acaso estás loca no vez como está sufriendo.

DP: yo solo hice lo necesario, lo hice por su bien.

La dulce princesa recibió una cachetada por parte de Marcelin sin embargo ese único golpe le dolió de la peor forma posible, a diferencia de los demás golpes que Marcelin le había dado en toda su vida esta cachetada estaba cargada con odio, el más grande odio que pudiera llegar a sentir la chica en toda su vida.

PH: ¡MARCELIN! ¿¡CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA!?

Marcelin: ¡MI PROBLE…! Marcelin no pudo terminar esa frase pues fue silenciada cuando un brazo se coloco en su boca para expandirse y evitar que la vampiresa siguiera gritando.

Jake: basta – tono de enojado – princesa díganos que es lo que le ocurrirá a Finn si no domina sus miedos.

En el momento en el que Finn ingirió la poción, la cual puse en su plato de espagueti, solo tubo 2 opciones la primera seria la que todos esperamos que pueda salir del embrollo que es en este momento su mente, la segunda es que todas esas emociones tan intensas puedan vencer a su joven corazón y termine por caer en la locura, al final no nos reconocerá incluso podría morir.

Los presentes estaban en shock pero solo uno mantenía una cara seria, mientras Jake soltaba a Marcelin cuando esta estaba a punto de saltar sobre la princesa fue detenida.

PH: yo necesito hablar con la princesa, ustedes deben de ayudar a Finn no es bueno que este congelado por mucho tiempo, mi padre ya se lo ha llevado a la cocina para descongelarlo y creo que cuando Finn reaccione padre puede meterse en problemas.

Entre palabras de difícil comprensión (groserías no aptas para menores de 1000 años) Jake y Marcelin se marcharon.

La dulce princesa aun se sobaba el cachete por el golpe de Marcelin, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro comenzó a derramar lagrimas pues al mirar el rostro del que la tocaba vio una sonrisa, una sonrisa que le aseguraba que todo estaba bien, le aseguraba que había hecho lo correcto, le decía que el no la juzgaría, le decía que se podía relajar, sin más que hacer y con la mente llena de confusiones la dulce princesa se abalanzo sobre el príncipe helado y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo al cual el príncipe correspondió de la manera más tierna que pudo sacar de dentro de sí.

PH: ven vamos a tu habitación necesitas descansar, mañana nos espera un día muy ajetreado puesto que entraremos en aguas mas turbulentas y necesitaremos a una buena navegante, alguna chica con sombrero de pirata y pelo rosa para que guie el barco.

**Lamento la tardanza pero tuve algunos problemas en especial porque había partes del capítulo que no me gustaron pero pronto volveré a subir otro cap. espero y les guste el cap. dejen reviews.**

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y gramática que pueda presentar el texto**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nada de esto me pertenece todos los derechos reservados para Pendleton Ward o cartoonetwork o el que posea los derechos de autor de Hora De Aventura**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad o alguno otro fic en Inglés, español, chino, japonés, francés o cualquier otro idioma es pura coincidencia ya que nunca se sabe ¬¬**

**¡SOY UN HEROE!**

Finn estaba sentado en una playa, se encontraba en una misteriosa isla desierta, era tan pequeña que no había más que unos cuantos arboles y arena, no había comido ni bebido en días, se encontraba en mal estado, su aspecto era demacrado, piel quemada por el excesivo sol, heridas las cuales nunca sanaban, de una batalla que no recordaba, el cuerpo deshidratado por la pérdida de fluidos, yacía tirado en la arena sin moverse, sin intentar escapar, su miedo al océano le impedía tratar de escapar.

Finn a pesar de su precaria condición aun tenia pensamientos positivos – si tan solo cortara unos árboles, si los uniera con lianas podría hacer una balsa y … – después de decir esas palabras una enorme ola se acerco hacia el mojándolo de las piernas lo cual hiso que se levantara aterrado y corriera a esconderse sobre un árbol – a quien trato de engañar, este es mi final, no hay nadie aquí, mis amigos me dejaron, no sé cómo termine aquí y el mar me aterra demasiado como para tratar de escapar – dio un suspiro ahogado y procedió a bajar del árbol en el que se encontraba.

Lentamente el sol fue bajando en el horizonte dando lugar a un frio que helaba los huesos y calaba en lo más profundo del alma; sin saber cómo ni porque el aire comenzó a ser mas frio que días anteriores esta vez Finn se sentía diferente se sentía nostálgico… él conocía esa sensación, era un frio que solo uno de sus amigos podría producir – ¡REY HELADO! – Grito el muchacho lo más fuerte que pudo, sin importarle que su seca garganta se desgarrara y le hiciera escupir grandes bolas de sangre - ¡REY HELADO! – grito nuevamente el muchacho mirando en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar a su amigo; un demente anciano poseído por una corona que lo hacía atacar y secuestrar princesas, pero a fin de cuentas su amigo.

PH: no lo puedo creer, aun sigues aquí – estas palabras hicieron que Finn se girara y lentamente viera como la figura del príncipe helado aparecía a su lado.

Finn: príncipe – salto tratando de abrazarlo con una expresión de alivio en el rostro, pero fue inútil ya que al mínimo contacto lo atravesó.

PH: Finn, alto, no tengo mucho tiempo escucha lo que te diré – dijo tratando de que el chico no hiciera preguntas sobre lo que acababa de pasar, cosa que por supuesto Finn decidió ignorar y de igual modo pregunto.

Finn: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible? te atravesé.

PH: en dirección al este, por donde sale el sol, se encuentran los demás, todos están atrapados en las garras de terribles bestias, están siendo torturados y sufriendo cosas inimaginables – dijo ignorando las preguntas de Finn.

Finn: en las garras de bestias, rayos tenemos que ayudarlos construiremos una balsa y… - el rostro de Finn se lleno de temor pronto agacho la cabeza sin terminar la frase, lo cual el príncipe helado comprendió de inmediato.

PH: toma – le tendió una pequeña hacha al humano, el cual dudo en tomarla – esto te permitirá talar árboles para que construyas la balsa.

Finn no tomo el hacha, en su lugar alzo la cabeza para mostrar sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y después de un gran suspiro, tomando una gran bocanada de aire exclamo lo más fuerte que su debilitada garganta le permitió – ¡NO PUEDO SALVARLOS, SOY DEMACIADO COBARDE, SOY UN INUTIL!

PH: sabes yo aun recuerdo mis días de humano como si fuera ayer – tomando del hombro a Finn lo sentó lentamente en la arena mientras le dirigía una sonrisa amarga al chico, se sentó a su lado – el dolor de perder a alguien es imposible de sobrellevar, te consume por dentro, yo en cierto momento de mi vida tuve miedo de muchas cosas, pero las enfrente, los humanos siempre nos enfrentamos a nuestros miedos, es natural, está en nosotros.

Finn: pero yo no soy como tú, yo no soy como los demás humanos, yo soy un cobarde – sollozos ahogaron las palabras del chico mientras este bajaba la cabeza.

PH: las elecciones de la vida son duras, el tomarlas solo te hace madurar mas, es algo que todos los humanos pasaron y tú no eres diferente, aquí y ahora, tu tomaras una decisión, las vidas de tus amigos o tu temor al mar, a cuál de los dos elegirás aferrarte, cuál de los 2 preservaras.

Finn: me quedare aquí, solo, esperando mi final.

PH: un héroe es aquel que tiene miedo, pero que sin importar la situación los supera, por el bien común, por aquellos a los que ama y tu Finn eres un héroe.

El silencio reino en el lugar, por unos segundos parecía como si todo su hubiera detenido, Finn alzo la cabeza solo para percatarse que era real lo que suponía, estaba solo nuevamente, sin embargo no todo era como antes, no había sido una ilusión y la prueba de ello era él hacha que se encontraba a su costado, donde había estado sentado el príncipe helado, Lentamente tomo el hacha entre sus manos, la observo durante unos segundos, la dejo de lado abatido y decepcionado de sí mismo.

Finn: valla héroe resulte ser ni siquiera pude salvarlos, Jake fuiste mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de aventuras, un perro fiel y valiente, yo te decepcione, dulce princesa por años confiaste en mí, yo estaba encantado con ser tu héroe, con proteger a los dulces habitantes, con saber que tú eras mi amiga, con saber que podía confiar en ti, Marcelin tu siempre fuiste… - se levanto de golpe cuando una idea cruzo su mente ¿Que eran Finn y Marcelin? – Marcelin es para mí una amiga, es como una hermana, no, no solo eso, es incluso más, estos últimos días me he sentido más cercano a ella, cuando lloro en mis brazos sentí que era débil y frágil yo quería protegerla.

El joven humano alzo la cabeza, tomo nuevamente el hacha sobre sus manos, se dirigió con determinación hacia los pocos árboles que había en la pequeña isla, empuño con fuerza el hacha y con todo el poder de sus brazos golpeo el árbol que estaba frente a él.

Finn: ella siempre ha estado allí para mí – golpeo nuevamente el árbol.

Finn: cuando me necesito yo quería estar allí para ella – golpeo nuevamente el árbol.

Finn: es mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, mi… - golpeo nuevamente el árbol.

Finn: ¿Por qué no puedo decirlo?, ¿Por qué no puedo terminar la frase? – golpeo nuevamente el árbol.

Finn: ¿qué es en realidad Marcelin para mí? – golpeo el árbol haciendo que este callera y avanzo hacia el siguiente.

Finn: no es mi hermana, no es mi amiga – comenzó a golpear el árbol.

Finn: yo quería protegerla, quería ser el pilar sobre el que sostuviera – golpeo nuevamente el árbol.

Finn: es hermosa, fuerte, valiente, es toda una mujer, además es… - golpeo nuevamente el árbol.

Finn: es frágil, tiene mucho dolor en su alma, lo oculta pero cosas como la de Simón demuestran cuanto sufre – golpeo nuevamente el árbol.

Finn: me pierdo en sus ojos, me pierdo en su suave piel, me gusta su compañía – golpea nuevamente el árbol.

Finn: no es un simple gusto, el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos lo demuestra, es lo más fuerte que he sentido hasta hoy – golpeo el árbol haciendo que este callera y continuo hasta el siguiente.

Golpeaba mas arboles, desde el segundo árbol no había pronunciado palabra alguna, tenía ya varios árboles cortados, estaba golpeando un árbol cuando antes de derribarlo suspiro tomo aliento y grito - ¡ES AMOR! – en ese instante un destello lo cubrió y las heridas que tenia se curaron, sorprendido por este extraño fenómeno, decidió no darle importancia y seguir pues se sentía con un poco mas de fuerza.

Después de tomar unas piedras, algunas lianas y ramas, las unió junto a los troncos para crear una especie de balsa, luego de comprobar su flotabilidad tomo algunas ramas y las unió creando lo que parecía un remo, así sin duda, ni temor, zarpo rumbo al este, remaba con todas sus fuerzas, las olas que se dirigían a la playa golpeaban su pequeña embarcación, sin embargo el mar no pudo vencer a Finn, luego de mucho esfuerzo logro escapar de las olas que rodeaban la isla.

Luego de oras de remar en dirección al este, Finn perdió el valor inicial y comenzaba a tener miedo nuevamente, asustado miro a su alrededor, lo cual solo hizo que se asustara mas, entonces recordó las palabras del príncipe helado, suspiro, cerro sus ojos, pensó en sus amigos y en lo que estarían pasando, pensó en Marcelin, pensó en su misión, pensó en su deber, abrió los ojos de golpe, tomo aire, inhalo y exhalo una y otra vez hasta que consiguió calmarse – no me vencerás mar –dijo en un tono casi inaudible – yo soy un héroe, soy valiente, no soy débil, ¡ME ESCUCHAS, SOY UN HEROE, SALVARE A MIS AMIGOS, SOY UN HEROE!

El sol se poso detrás de Finn, estaba ocultándose, Finn cansado y a sabiendas de que en la noche perdería su rumbo decidió dejar de remar, después de unos minutos el sol se estaba por esconder por completo cuando un cansado, hambriento y sediento Finn, logro conciliar el sueño, mientras la barca en la que iba comenzó a hundirse, hasta que el mar se trago a Finn.

Unas horas antes.

El rey helado estaba terminando de descongelar al joven humano, el hielo en el que estaba cautivo era muy denso y el fuego no podía ser muy intenso, puesto que de hacerlo también derretirían el barco, así con una flama tenue el ultimo trozo de hielo que cubría al humano cedió ante el fuego, Marcelin tomo al chico y lo cubrió con grandes abrigos para darle calor, estaba pálido y su piel estaba azul, con precaución y mucho cuidado, Marcelin y el rey helado llevaron al humano hacia la enfermería, donde los esperaba Jake y el príncipe helado.

Jake: ¡FINN! Hermanito – se acerca a Finn con una cara de preocupación en el rostro – estaba muy preocupado creí que estarías congelado para siempre, el rey helado tardaba mucho – Jake noto que Finn estaba azul y no respondía, al ver esto Jake quedo horrorizado, cosa que Marcelin noto.

Marcelin: descuida Jake, aun está vivo, el azul de su piel es menor a cuando lo descongelamos, las pieles están funcionando debemos dejarlo descansar – con esto dicho Jake recupero la compostura y se sentó en una silla de la enfermería

PH: no está descansando si fuera solo eso ya habría despertado, el aun pelea con sus temores.

Marcelin: todo es culpa de esa maldita cara de chicle – dijo mientras ponía a Finn en la cama y lo cubría con mas cobijas.

RH: la verdad creo que estuvo bien lo que hiso mi querida boni – Marcelin lo mira con una cara de odio – es decir tarde o temprano debería de enfrentar su miedo al océano, además dijo que fue Finn el que le pidió la pócima a la princesa.

Jake: eso es verdad, sin embargo porque Finn no me dijo nada sobre el tema, podría haberle ayudado de algún modo.

PH: es exactamente por eso que no lo hizo, Finn no necesita tu ayuda Jake, esto es algo de humanos, no lo entenderían, es algo que Finn debe hacer solo, nosotros debemos dejarlo solo.

Jake: pe… pero es mi hermanito, si yo no lo ayudo quien lo hará, aun es un niño, no puede hacerlo solo.

Marcelin: mira príncipe, Jake tiene razón no podemos dejar a Finn de esta forma, yo digo que vallamos con la cara de chicle la golpeamos y le quitamos el libro para revertir el conjuro.

Jake: bueno a excepción de lo de golpearla apoyo a Marcelin.

RH: yo estoy con mi hijo esto es algo que el chamaco debe de realizar solo, deberían de confiar más en el chico, es muy fuerte.

Marcelin: pues no me importa lo que piensen, yo voy a golpear a esa princesita que juega a ser bruja y buscare algo para salvar a Finn – dijo mientras comenzaba a flotar y abría la puerta para salir de la habitación pero en ese momento una mano la detuvo.

RH: no lo hagas Marcelin, no puedes seguir haciéndole esto a la dulce princesa.

Marcelin: tú que sabes anciano, suéltame tengo cosas que hacer.

PH: Marcelin, padre tiene razón, no estás pensando bien las cosas, te dejas llevar demasiado por tus sentimientos.

Marcelin: tu también te pones de su lado, es que acaso todos están en mi contra, como puede ser que la defiendan, es un tonta creída, que cree que puede jugar a ser glob, se merece cada uno de los golpes que le he dado y muchos más, es por eso que debo hacerlo.

PH: ¡BASTA! ¡ESTOY CANSADO DE TU ACTITUD INFANTIL, ESTAS CASTIGADA! ¡VETE A TU HABITACION!

Marcelin: tú no me puedes mandar a mi habitación, yo ya no soy una niña, no me puedes ordenar que hacer.

La cara del príncipe helado se lleno de furia, el enojo recorría todo su cuerpo – dije que fueras a tu cuarto y no lo volveré a repetir – dijo esta última frase de forma calmada y serena lo cual asusto en cierta forma a Marcelin.

Jake: venga Marcelin, Finn debe descansar tenemos que dejarlo, preparare un burrito de todo, de seguro te encantara – la tomo del brazo y la saco de allí antes de que la situación llegara a peores.

RH: hay hijo esto es malo, esta debería de ser una gran aventura, todavía no tenemos ni dos días de viaje y ya tenemos tantos problemas.

PH: padre, estas equivocado, los problemas solo hacen la aventura más divertida, ya verás como esto se soluciona y el viaje solo será mejor.

RH: tienes razón, te dejo el cuidado del chamaco yo iré a dormir un poco.

PH: bien que descanses padre.

Cuando el rey helado salió el príncipe se acerco a Finn, lo examino un poco y posteriormente salió de la habitación, por los pasillos del barco se encontró con la dulce princesa la cual ya tenía un mejor semblante, se acercaron uno a otro, se sonrieron y la dulce princesa le dio un pequeño cofre.

PH: ¿está todo lo que necesito?

DP: si todo está dentro.

PH: bien, vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo la condición de Finn empeora cada vez más, me temo que se está dando por vencido.

Dicho esto ambos se dirigieron a la enfermería, una vez dentro el príncipe helado preparo una especie de pócima, se la roció encima y toco la cabeza de Finn desapareciendo dentro de esta. (Aquí pasa lo que vieron al principio)

**Bueno lo se me tarde demasiado para los que leen mi otra historia de el mas grande error creo que estaría lista el miércoles a mas tardar el jueves además espero y estas les haya gustado tanto como me gusto a mí, había planeado otras cosas para las pruebas de Finn pero ninguna me convenció lo suficiente cuando la plasme en la hoja por lo tanto después de algunos intentos lo logre y esto me convenció ahora viene lo más emocionante pronto vendrá el siguiente capítulo y con eso iniciara el viaje de una vez por todas aunque ya inicio aun no pasa nada pero pronto.**

**Dejen review se que no los merezco luego de tardar tanto en subir la historia pero por favor si no los dejan terminare llorando en un rincón de mi cuarto.**

**Perdón por las faltas de ortografía y/o gramática.**


End file.
